Vector
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = * Heart-eartH * Umbral | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Vector is the Barian World's strongest warrior in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Through his manipulations and contact with Dr. Faker, he is considered the central antagonist of the first three arcs and is a major antagonist in the fourth. Design Appearance Vector resembles a red version of Astral but has wings on his back. Vector wears a dark purple cloak, and from a recent magazine, Vector true form is colored purple with white hair and his wings are black with pink jewels on them. When Vector possessed Dr. Faker, Dr. Faker's appearance became demonic, changing Dr. Faker's skin red, giving him horns and wings to grow, and making his nails sharper. Personality Vector is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane, whose sole motive for gathering the Numbers is to destroy both the Astral World and the human world. He also shown to have no compassion for his fellow Barians, even insulting them when they are hurt, much to Misael's annoyance. He has a great hatred for Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Kite Tenjo, and Reginald Kastle, due to the three constantly interfering with his plans. Abilities In a similar manner to ZEXAL, he too can merge with another being, except that he is the only one in control. Vector also has the ability to teleport through portals and can spawn a giant hand which he used to abduct Rei. He is the only known Barian who can maintain both his true form on Earth and spirit form like Astral. He is also somehow able to wield Under-Hundred Numbers with no effort or backlash, despite it being said that Barians cannot interact with the Numbers, as they are made of Astral World energy. Biography History .]] Five years before the World Duel Carnival, when Dr. Faker opened the door to the Barian World, Vector appeared to him. Believing that Hart Tenjo could only be kept alive with powers from the Barian World, Faker agreed to collect the "Numbers" for Vector in order to destroy the Astral World. If Faker did not complete his task, Vector would take Hart for himself. World Duel Carnival Finals When Faker's plan was near completion, he Dueled Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle and Kite Tenjo. When the Duel turned towards their favor, Vector appeared and possessed Faker to continue the Duel, but eventually was defeated due to Yuma's "Number C39: Utopia Ray", "Xyz Unity" and "ZW - Ultimate Shield" combination. After the Duel, he disappeared, giving Faker control of his body back. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Alit mentioned Vector, saying he does not want to waste his time like Vector did when attempting to destroy the Astral World. Vector later reappeared during a festival at Heartland Middle School, brainwashing pro Duelist Umimi Habara and giving her "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force". One night, Vector went to Earth to Duel Rei Shingetsu, but fled once Yuma appeared. Later, Vector appears before Misael and Durbe, surprising the two as they thought he was killed when Dr. Faker was defeated. Vector jokes about how Alit and Gilag lost, annoying Misael and was almost attacked by him. After Durbe stopped him, they discussed what to do with Yuma and his "Numbers", with Vector volunteering to challenge Yuma next. The next day, Vector assaulted Yuma and his friends, and then forces Yuma into a Duel using a Barian's Sphere Cube. During the duel, Vector manages to seal Yuma's "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" using "Sealing Coffin of Prophecy", but after a while, Yuma manages to reclaim it, using it to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V", which he uses with his newly obtained "V Salamander" to win the duel. Afterwards, Vector attempts to abduct Yuma, but Rei stepped in the way, being kidnapped instead. He then gave Astral his "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" before teleporting away with Rei, upsetting Yuma. Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL During Dr. Faker's Duel with Yuma, Shark and Kite, Vector possesses him as he revealed everything that Vector had told him to do. He uses Dr. Faker's Deck for the duration of the Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Vector uses an "Umbral" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters